


Запах яблок

by Scheinbar



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheinbar/pseuds/Scheinbar
Summary: Просто флаффный флафф.





	Запах яблок

\- Ты уверен, что справишься? - Стив с сомнением смотрит на волосы Баки. Взрыв опалил обросшие пряди, и теперь их точно необходимо было обстричь.

\- Уверен. - Джеймс фыркает и толкает Стива в плечо, - Иди уже, герой любовник!

Роджерс пытается смотреть укоризненно, но получается не очень, и вместо этого он просто отправляется в сторону лаборатории Тони, стараясь не краснеть от тихого смеха за спиной. Баки официально не живет с остальными мстителями, но если остается на ночь, то обычно занимает диван в общей гостиной. Кажется, что к этому все привыкли и ждут, пока Старк перестанет выпускать когти при виде Зимнего Солдата. 

\- Прости, я не знал, что ты здесь. - Брюс неожиданно появляется на пороге гостевой ванной, когда Баки стоит перед зеркалом и держит в руках ножницы. - Я вчера забыл здесь... - Он берет с полки блокнот и показывает, оправдывая свое вторжение.

\- Все в порядке. - Джеймс аккуратно кладет ножницы на поверхность. Многие все еще нервничают, когда у него в руках то, что может легко стать оружием.

\- Тебе не нужна помощь? - Осторожно спрашивает Беннер, и Баки первое мгновение не понимает, о чем тот говорит.

\- Помощь?

\- Я про твои волосы. - Брюс делает несколько шагов вперед и закрывает за собой дверь.

\- Да. - Джеймс соглашается неожиданно для себя самого. Может все дело в спокойствии и доброжелательности Беннера, может в том, что Баки давно к нему присматривается, или в том, что он не хочет ходить ощипанным, как цыпленок.

\- Если тебе станет некомфортно, постарайся сказать до того, как станет совсем плохо. - Беннер откладывает блокнот и планшет, оставляет рабочий халат на крючке и поворачивает Джеймса лицом к зеркалу. - Ну, что желаете?

\- Что-нибудь модное? Или устрашающее? - Баки фыркает и невольно улыбается.

\- Устрашающе модное? - Брюс осторожно берет ножницы и отрезает первую прядь оплавленных волос. Баки выдыхает и кладет обе руки перед собой на край раковины.

Пальцы Брюса теплые и осторожные. Джеймс закрывает глаза, откидывается на спинку стула и невольно жалеет, что все это быстро закончится. Волосы щекочут его лицо и он морщит нос. Кажется, что улыбка Беннера греет его не хуже огня. 

\- Вот так, дай мне позаботиться о тебе. - Тихо говорит Брюс и Баки невольно кивает. Он все еще не может привыкнуть к тому, что мстители и остальные действительно заботятся друг о друге. Старк делает ему новую руку, Наташа зовет его на спарринг, Бартон прикрывает на заданиях, а Стив... Стив всегда рядом. Однако, за прошедшие месяцы он практически никогда не пересекался с Беннером.

\- Чем ты занимаешься? - Спрашивает Джеймс.

\- Разными вещами. - Брюс проводит рукой по его волосам и Баки еле сдерживает желание потянуться за лаской. - Радует то, что доктор Беннер нужен чаще, чем Халк.

\- У тебя есть выбор. - Говорит Баки и Беннер останавливается, а потом осторожно кладет ему руки на плечи.

\- У всех есть выбор. Посмотри на меня.

Джеймс открывает глаза и смотрит в зеркало на Брюса, который стоит за его спиной. С короткими волосами Баки выглядит иначе и сперва не узнает себя. Словно тот, другой парень из прошлого, снова появился из глубин памяти. 

\- У тебя тоже есть выбор. - Повторяет Беннер и улыбается. - Я закончил.

\- Спасибо. - Баки совсем не хочет отпускать его, но глупо задерживать, и он надеется, что его лицо достаточно непроницаемо.

\- Мне надо закончить кое-что в лаборатории. - Беннер берет свои вещи и идет к выходу. - Но потом я свободен, и если хочешь...

\- Да! - Баки готов сам себя стукнуть за поспешность, но, кажется, Брюс не будет над ним смеяться.

\- Тогда встретимся позже. - Беннер выходит, оставляя Джеймса одного. Закрыв дверь, он наконец забирается в душ и выдыхает, расслабляясь под горячими струями воды. Шампунь пахнет яблоками, и Баки представляет, как Брюс мог бы быть с ним здесь, в душе. Как его осторожные пальцы помогали бы смыть с тела грязь и усталость прошедшей миссии.

Джеймс жмурится и опускает руку на отвердевший член. Требуется не так много времени, чтобы довести себя до разрядки. А если он и представляет на месте своей руки руку Брюса, так об этом никому не надо знать. 

Надев чистую футболку и штаны, он берет броню и оружие и направиляется в гостиную. Как бы он ни устал, но необходимо было держать в полном порядке то, что спасало жизнь. Незаметно к нему подтягиваются остальные. Бартон выбирает фильм, Тор и Наташа спорят, какую заказать еду, и даже Стив и Тони выбраются со своего этажа. 

\- Новая стрижка? - Старк выхватывает из рук Джеймса сломанный телефон с застрявшей посреди экрана пулей. - Пустая трата техники, если ты используешь ее вместо брони.

\- Ага. - Баки собирает последний пистолет и наконец убрает все со стола. Ему все равно, что смотреть и что есть, если все остальные сидят рядом. В такие моменты он понимает, почему Стив называет их семьей.

\- Что я пропустил? - Беннер появляется последним, в домашней одежде, и Баки с ужасом ощущает, что краснеет. К счастью, этого не замечает никто, кроме Наташи, но тут уже ничего сделать нельзя. Брюс садится рядом с ним на диван и устало трет ладонями глаза и лицо. Как назло, от него пахнет яблочным шампунем.

Наконец приносят еду, Клинт включает фильм и Тони говорит Джарвису приглушить свет. И Баки думает, что это полумрак и странное кино виноваты в том, что он начинает засыпать и его голова падает на плечо Беннера. 

\- Извини... - шепчет он и пытается отодвинуться, но Брюс кладет руку ему на плечо и притягивает обратно. Первые три секунды Джеймс чувствует, как каменеют мышцы, но потом он отпускает себя. Он ощущает легкое дыхание Беннера на своих волосах, его пальцы на своем плече и ему так спокойно, как давно не было. Он засыпает, и когда фильм заканчивается, остальные тихо расходятся, оставляя их вдвоем. Стив приносит одеяло, Брюс аккуратно перекладывает Джеймса головой на подушку и закидывает его ноги на диван.

Роджерс уходит, и Беннер чувствует, что Баки держит его за руку. 

\- Тебе стоит отдохнуть. - Тихо говорит он и тянется к его лицу, разгладить морщину между бровей.

\- Мне кажется, что я уже сплю и ты мне снишься. - Бормочет Джеймс и поворачивает голову, утыкаясь лицом в ладонь Брюса. - Останься.

\- Ладно. - Беннер ложится рядом, обнимает Баки и тот зарывается лицом в его волосы, которые все еще пахнут яблоками.


End file.
